Rainy Days
by heyimamay
Summary: A Cain and Harriet story.
1. Chapter 1

/ written before Fridays episode

/I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS

Harriet lay peacefully on Cains chest, it was morning now and the sun peeked through the hundred year old curtains in Cains room.

He sat with his chin resting on top of her head as he played with her hair stroking the curls softly and letting them wrap around each finger. "Weird how the sun will rise each morning no matter what changes" Cain said softly as his lips brushed against her forehead between each word. Harriet smirked "that's a bit deep even for you Cain" she mocked him, speaking quietly as not to wake anybody else in the house. He smirked "are you mocking me vicar?" he was sitting back now his arm relaxed behind his head as she rested on his chest, both watching the light peak more and more from behind the curtain, while his other arm lay peacefully on her shoulder, fingers stroking the skin on her arm. "Had a chat with debs yesterday when I went to walk her home from the pub" Cain said lightly and Harriet looked at him, panic shot across her face "... she told me about the chat you had with Moira" he said awkwardly. Harriet flushed red slightly embarrassed. "Debbie said I was a very lucky man, that you were really respectful and kind, but you didn't need to do that Harriet... even if this wasn't what it is, I wouldn't be with Moira, it's done" Cain was looking in her eyes now. And Harriet nodded lightly. "Oh and one other thing" he placed his hand on her face running his thumb over her cheek softly he looked at her and smiled in the way Cain saved only for Harriet, "your not the only one falling deeper in this" then he pulled her to him entangling his legs in hers as he pressed a passionate kiss to her mouth.

Cain drifted back off to sleep, when he woke she was standing by the window doing her shirt up. ''sneaking off?'' he teased her. She shook her head realising Cain was awake ''I've got to get back, do the walk of shame, go to work… you know how it is'' she joked. Cain jumped up sliding his jeans on, Harriet looked at him, confused. ''nobody should have to do the walk of shame alone'' he smiled buttoning his shirt, and Harriet smiled back.

After breakfast with the dingles, and Cain part admiting she was his girlfriend Harriet felt good. She'd been home, showerd and was now on her way to work, today was going to be a long day, but it was friday and that normally meant the last day of work for her till Sunday.

After work she found herself sat in the pub, like most Fridays. Unlike most Fridays today had been really hard as she found herself comforting Rhona, she couldn't imagine the pain that she was going through. She wasn't even mad that Rhona had come onto Cain. Cain aproached where she was sitting ''penny for your thoughts?'' he smiled and she frowned ''You'd break the bank'' she didn't like to admit it but sometimes her job did bring her down.

Cain slid his fingers into hers under the table ''I wasn't making eyes at her, she was just drunk… probably thought the bar chair was making eyes at her too'' he rolled his eyes and Harriet smiled half heartedly. ''I know you wasn't Cain, it's fine honestly''. Cain smiled before looking at his watch ''It's getting late… Shall we go back to yours? Maybe watch a film?..'' he kissed her neck lightly ''maybe get to bed early?'' he smirked. Harriet rolled her eyes pulling him by his hand out the pub.

It was raining outside, and Cain slid his jacket off covering it over Harriets shoulders. ''Thanks'' she smiled, Cain pulled her close to him as they walked, his arm around her waist. ''You know that thing I said about falling...'' Cain started and Harriet looked at him, confused. ''Well to be honest I think it might be a bit late for that…''

/SHOUT ME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

/I don't own these characters.

/This gets a lil angsty

When Cain awoke he could smell something in the air, food. he grinned to himself...Cain loved his food. He rolled over, reaching for Harriet only to realise she wasn't there, he huffed. Cain loved his food but there was nothing more that he loved than waking up next to his woman. he slugged out of bed sliding on his pyjama pants, plaid ones... Harriet had got him them as a gift when there was an awkward incident with Pearl and her catching Cain in his boxers walking across the landing.

Cain pushed back Harriet's bedroom door and walked down the stairs. Harriet was stood in her grey fluffy robe cooking pancakes. Cain leaned against the door frame just admiring her...''And you thought I wanted to give this up?'' he intertwined his arms around Harriet's waist, pressing a kiss into her hair. she turned in his arms pecking her mouth to his softly. ''Careful Mr Dingle...if you get on the wrong side of me the people in this village might just find out how much you like heart-shaped pancakes'' she teased and Cain pulled her closer. ''I don't care what anybody thinks of me anymore...'' he pressed his forehead to hers ''...just you and my family'' he smiled pressing a kiss to her mouth. Cain sat at the table and Harriet put his pancakes onto the table in front of him. ''You're gonna be late for work'' she told him and he huffed taking his pancake to go in his hand. ''better go get ready then'' he smirked walking in the direction of the bathroom.

Harriet was having a boring day off, she'd rather of been at work, at least she would have been busy. she decided to go to the pub for a drink. she pushed back the wooden door and her heart sunk at what she saw. Cain sat laughing with Moira over a drink. She would have thought he would have texted her letting her know he'd finished work she walked over sliding into the chair opposite them, ''this looks cosy'' Harriet said bluntly. Moira stayed quiet. Cain shook his head ''It's not like that Harriet we are just friends'' he rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. Harriet looked at him ''Do what you want Cain'' she snapped before walking out.

She didn't not like Moira, she knew Moira would stick to her word, and she didn't even have a problem with them being friends she wasn't petty she knew that Moira did a lot for Cain's family but it would have been nice for him to just put her first rather than acting arrogant. She sighed falling onto her sofa ''I guess this is just what it dulls down to ...he's unreliable'' she said to herself.

It was Midnight when she heard a back door open, he always came in that way because it was the only spare key he had. she'd been crying all evening. he stood in the doorway ''It was just a drink, Harriet, it wasn't like you walked in on us doing something wrong'' he snapped. ''This time'' she threw her phone down on the sofa standing up. ''You don't just go and have drinks with the woman who tried to kiss you when you're in a relationship'' she snapped. Cain shook his head ''It wasn't like that she came in I was already drinking and I bought her a drink it's not a crime she does a lot for Debbie'' he shouted. she looked away ''it's not even about Moira... Cain, it's the way you are... you're unreliable and the way you spoke to me hurt me'' she said lightly a tear cascading down her cheek. he grabbed her hand ''it's you that i want Harriet, thats why im here in your bed everynight'' Harriet pulled away forcefully ''for how long Cain?... How long do i get to keep you?'' she shook her head and Cain reached for her face holding her cheek ''forever Harriet'' his voice cracked as he saw how hurt she was. She pushed him away ''Or until Moira decides otherwise, i've been through it before with Ashley... i'll always be second best'' she shouted. he reached for her ''i'm not Ashley Harriet... '' he shouted back at her she shook her head ''Ashley was a better man'' she growled. Cain looked at her shaking his head he walked out slamming the back door behind him.

She walked into the downstairs bathroom she felt numb, she reached for the pregnancy test that sat on the sink she angrily launched it across the bathroom knocking off a glass full of tooth brushes in the process watching it as it crashed to the floor, shattering into tiny shards. She sunk down the bathroom wall tears casscading down her cheeks...She was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

/I don't own these characters.

/Make sure you're comfy this is a long one.

It was strange for her, waking up without Cain wrapped around her. She compared it to waking up in a hotel because she'd gotten so used to waking up together, it didn't really feel like her bed anymore. She looked out the window, realising she had forgotten to shut her curtains, rain plummeted from the sky and splattered against her window. She stood walking over and looking out of it closely, she could almost compare the weather to her mood.

She knew she shouldn't of said those words to him, it was the lowest blow she could have thrown. The thing about Ashley it wasn't true...they were both so different Ashley was mild mannered and barely argued with her but there wasn't the passion her and cain have, Cain was so caring and very loving, Cain wasn't bothered by what people thought of them, she was beggining to think the diffrence was that she actally loved Cain, and that scared her. Sometimes her anger just spoke for her. She loved Cain... she didn't even know if he loved her let alone love her enough to have a baby together, She'd heard the rumours... He was a changed man now, he was so good with Kyle.

She got dressed and decided she couldn't hide inside all day, she had to work after all she couldn't spend all day moping around. She pulled her coat on, as she opened the front door walking across the village the rain hitting her hard but nothing could be worst that she already felt.

Cain was working on a van his head in the bonnet, clanging and clanking. She sneaked up on him standing against the garage door and looking at him, she needed to put this right. "Throwing yourself into work doesn't always make everything okay" she said awkwardly.

Cain looked up at her "I'm busy" he was giving her the blunt treatment.

''Starting to see why they call you grumpy" she teased.

"What do you want? Cause I can't see why else your bothering me" he mimicked his own words not realising the significance.

She frowned, the memory burned like a firework in her brain "Funny that... last time you said that to me I had no idea how far we'd come" she said sadly looking down tryig to fight tears.

Cain dropped his tool to the floor out of anger "and your the one throwing it all away" he snapped.

Harriet shook her head looking at the floor she couldn't take this anymore "I'm sorry, it was wrong for me to say Ashley was a better man I know it was a low blow, your nothing like Ashley because you make me feel things he couldn't" she sighed "...I was just upset about Moira, you should have backed me up rather than making me feel like a outcast, you could of called...we could of all had a drink together'' she had tears running down her cheeks now. ''I am sorry things have got too much lately'' she frowned.

Cain looked at her ''us?'' he looked like a little boy who had his favourite toy taken away.

Harriet shook her head ''not us'' she smiled sadly.

He reached his fingers under her chin gently pulling her face to look up at him "when are you going to realise your all I want...I don't want anybody else, I really thought I'd blown it yesterday" he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth before gently using his thumb to wipe away the stray tear that lined her cheek.''I'm sorry too it was too soon after what happened, we were just talking about Debbie and a few jobs she might have at the farm for me. I should have stood up for you or at least tried to explain'' he frowned at her ''and you know how rare it is for me to apologise, if you need any convincing that I really want you''.

Harriet smiled ''Apology accepted''.

Cain held her hips as she had her arms around his shoulders, he pulled her closer pressing his lips to hers she retaliated turning the kiss passionate as he puled back lightly for air "now... who's upsetting you because you know I'm Cain dingle I can fix that" he smirked.

Harriet played with his collar on his overalls as they held each other "I'm sure even you can fix this one" she frowned.

Cain looked at her giving her reassuring eyes "not everything needs to be fixed you know?.. sometimes everything happens that way for a reason, like... us... if I didn't try and sell those stolen phones you wouldn't of tried to stop me and we wouldn't of fallen for each other, which technically makes it right that I did" Cain smirked.

Harriet rolled her eyes ''I think I fell for you a long time ago we just needed to figure it out'' she said, honestly.

Cain smirked ''Are you admitting you fancied me?'' he had a smug look on his face.

Later on Cain was happy to finish work, knowing he was meeting Harriet in the pub afterwards. Things were starting to work out between them which made him very happy. He pushed the old wooden door back coming to stand at the bar. '' two pints please'' he smiles to Debbie who nods

''How's your day been?'' Debbie asks him as she's pulling his pint.

he smiles ''Its been good I'm just waiting for Harriet so we can have a drink... how's yours been?''

Debbie nods ''yeah she just went to the toilet, yeah not bad I'll catch up with you later dad yeah?'' she said busy running the bar

Just then Cain feels an hand on his shoulder ''hey stranger'' Harriet smiles as she presses a kiss to his mouth. he smiles when he sees her, the smell of her perfume leaves an aroma around his head and it makes him feel lightheaded. She looked beautiful...but in an not trying too way kind, the kind Cain always favoured the most.

''Hey'' Cain smiled he gestures to Harriet's drink ''I got you a drink''.

she grins at him ''Thanks''.

They decide to stay at the bar to drink as the bar is quite packed as somebody from Hotten was holding their stag do at home farm and had come into the pub to drink afterwards. Cain was already getting annoyed at how loud they were being when a tall man came over to talk to Harriet.

''Is that a real get up or do you just enjoy dressing as a vicar?'' he smirked leaning against the bar his blonde hair wiggled on his head as he smirked at Harriet.

Harriet laughed taking a slip of her drink ''It's real'' she said bluntly.

He looked at her ''Blimey.. If vicar's looked that good in Hotten I'd be going to church more often. I'm Kev'' he smiled

She smiled back politely ''I'm Harriet I'm the local vicar'' she said awkwardly.

Cain grinded his teeth, he was getting angry.

Kev clicked his fingers at Debbie getting her attention ''I'll buy you a drink''

Cain cut him off ''If anybody's going to be buy her drinks it would be me considering I'm her boyfriend'' he snapped.

Kev gave him a dirty look ''Sorry mate I thought you were her dad'' he rolled his eyes ''Good looking Vicars yet bad barmaids'' he commented.

Cain stood up and went for him pushing Kev clean off his chair ''that bad barmaid is my daughter now go on do one'' he snapped ''before I show you the worst part of this village''

Kev stood up ''Oh yeah what's that?'' he laughed in his face.

Cain shook his head ''The wrath of Cain Dingle mate now get out''.

Kev looked at him realising who he was he stepped down, grabbing his coat and making a head for the exit.

Cain turned to Harriet and he could see she was annoyed.

He looked at her ''what have I done now''

she grabbed her jacket ''You always have to retort to violence'' she said walking out of the pub.

Cain returned back to the house at about seven, he slid his key in the lock and found Harriet in the sitting room going over her sermons, "Still mad?'' he asked her

Harriet peeped over her glasses shaking her head. Cain just shrugged walking over behind her he nestled in her kissing her neck, ''please cant go another night without you'' he said lightly.

She grinned ''I'm sure I can forgive just no more violence okay? I want you here with me not in prison for an assault charge''

he kissed her mouth softly and she kissed him back. ''Where's pearl?'' he asked.

''She's gone to bingo and a hotel with one of her girl pals'' Harriet bit her lip confirming they had the house to themselves.

Cain smirked at her. he walked past her and into the down stairs bathroom to go to the toilet.

Opening the door he looked at the smashed glass on the floor nearly standing on it "have you had an accident?.. or did the wind do this harr..." the words were taken out of his mouth as he reached down and picked up the pregnancy test that lay amongst the glass.

He looked at it, positive, was this Harriet's he thought to himself... it had to be... he appeared in the door way holding it ''Ether this is pearls or you've got some explaining to do" Cain said, he was angry she hadn't told him.

Harriet took her glasses off standing up. "Cain" she sighed,

Cain looked at it again putting together the pieces "this is why you was so angry yesterday?" he kept looking at it then back looking at her. "I need to go for a walk..." he said breathlessly then walked out the open door.

He found himself on top of the hill over looking the village, standing in the field just watching. Could he do this again? he didn't know how to be a good dad he just mucked things up for everyone. He hadn't even got his act together with Kyle yet, he looked down at the pregnancy test he was still clutching. He rubbed his face with his other hand, before breaking into a huge grin, Harriet was having his baby.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Ending

/these Characters do not belong to me.

He slid his key into the lock, looking at his watch he realised he'd been gone three hours, making it roughly ten o clock. he rested his head against the back door heavily breathing, what was he going to say to her? what if she didn't even want his baby. he bit the bullet, pushing open the door. He heard the tv playing loudly, as he walked into the sitting room he saw her fast asleep on the sofa. he leaned down, pushing her honey brown hair out of her face. She stirred in her sleep her eye lids fluttering open. She opened her mouth to talk but his finger came up to hush her. ''Just let me talk... I'm sorry I ran off earlier, I needed to get my head around the fact that your having my baby''

she frowned ''And what have you decided''

he smiled ''that I cant wait''

she broke into a huge grin, he wrapped his arms around her.

''Pinch me'' she teased as he just held her tighter.

he pulled back quickly ''I shouldn't squeeze you too tight'' he frowned.

Harriet smirked ''You're not going to squish the baby'' she laughed.

Cain smiled ''Our baby''

Harriet nodded ''A new Dingle baby'' she smiled.

Cain held both her hands in his ''why were you so upset yesterday?''

Harriet sighed, ''I was scared this might be too soon, that you wouldn't want us'' she frowned

Cain frowned ''Because of what happened with Amy? I was a different man back then... I know you said you don't want me to change but, I am changing because of you''

Harriet smiled ''I never imagined those words out of Cain Dingle's mouth''

Cain smirked ''Well Cain Dingle didn't ether'' he stroked her hand.

Harriet yawned and Cain's eyes glistened as he looked at her, ''right you two... bedtime'' he smirked picking her up bridal style

She let out a huge shriek ''don't Cain... PUT ME DOWN'' she laughed as he carried her up the stairs.

They awoke in the same bed together, Cain smirked to himself... suddenly everything fell into place, he rolled over and pulled Harriet closer to him. A morning in bed whilst the rain battled down outside, he liked the idea of that a lot.

when she awoke she felt Cain awake beside her, ''Soo... who am I aloud to tell?'' he smirked, typically the first question he asked her.

Harriet rolled her eyes ''I'm only a few weeks, probably no more than a month'' she laughed.

Cain shrugged ''Just family then?'' he asked.

Harriet burst out laughing ''Half the village are your family'' she protested.

Cain frowned, pulling her tighter he admitted she was being truthful.

Harriet looked at him ''Debbie, Zak, Lisa, Chas and Belle'' she told him

Cains brow furrowed ''Yeah...Aaron, and Sam''

Harriet nodded, ''...and Sarah'' she added.

Cain looked at her ''Speaking of which you got the grandparent thing down to a t'' he complimented her.

Harriet laughed ''Easy... i'm not even a mother yet'' She stood starting to get ready.

Cain found himself in his favourite place, second to Harriet's of course. ''Why are you always in here?'' Charity pulled him from his thoughts.

Cain gave her the death stare, ''Because I want to be, obviously'' he muttered.

Charity looked at him ''Shouldn't you be helping with the garage or something rather than spending half your time in here''

Cain ignored her, Charity smirked ''or you could be here behind the bar with me'' she battered her eyelashes

Cain looked at her ''No thanks''

''Careful Charity that almost sounded like a flirt'' Harriet teased as she appeared behind Cain, her hand on his shoulder, she pecked his mouth softly ''Hey''

Cain grinned ''Hey'' his hand met hers under the table as their fingers intertwined.

Charity rolled her eyes when Debbie appeared behind her ''don't worry I would never upset a vicar, don't want to not make it into haven or anything'' she teased and Harriet laughed.

''Drink?'' Debbie asked Harriet

Harriet smiled ''Just Orange juice please Debbie''

Charity looked at Harriet ''If you wanna fit in with this family you better get used to drinking more, just get her a pint'' Charity ordered.

Debbie looked at Cain ''Just Orange Juice Debs'' he rolled his eyes.

Charity bit her lip, pretending to dust the bar ''How far gone are you then Harriet? remember lying is a sin'' she smirked

Debbie dropped a glass and Harriet watched it fall and shatter like the one in her bathroom, reminding her of the distant memory.

Harriet tucked a hair behind her ear and Cain looked at her ''A couple weeks''

Debbie smiled passing Harriet her drink ''Congratulations''

Charity looked at them ''Indeed''

Summer was long gone, they were reminded of this as Cain and Harriet left the pub, the Crisp air biting at their cheeks, ''Summer would be a good name, although it would realistically have to be something biblical wouldn't it?'' Cain smiled and Harriet rolled her eyes

''As long as its healthy we could name it Judas and i'd be happy'' She joked.

Cain looked at her his hand meeting her cheek as he stroked her face ''lets not call it that aye?'' he laughed pressing his mouth to hers. she pulled him close. He pulled back to look at her ''God...I love you'' he smiled.

She laughed ''You're spending to much time in church Mr Dingle'' she teased looking at him, she bit her lip looking up at him her fingers clutched his collar ''...I love you too Cain''

THE END.

/Thank you all for reading and your reviews! This was the last chapter.


End file.
